Gala
by alyalice456
Summary: Someone from Mei's past returns, D'Jok leaves with his father on a mission forceing Mei to play striker for a couple of there matches...what will happen?
1. chapter 1 and 2

**_Gala_**

_Chapter 1_

_Mei s P.O.V_

It was one of those winters' nights at akilian but then again it those nights were very common on this planet I was wondering around my room trying to find something to entertain myself since Tia was staying over in Rockets room and D'jok was gone to genesis stadium to see his da…..

Knock! knock! Knock!

"What was that" I wondered aloud to my self even though I wasn't worth wasting my breath since no one is here.

I went to the window pulled back the curtains to see who it was….

It was the face I haven't seen in eight years I unlocked the sliding window and hauled myself out and into her arms.

"MELODY!" I cried as I hugged her tight

"Hey little sis I missed you" Melody said to her little sister

_Melody was just how I__ remembered her, the long wavy hair down to her solders, her blue eyes and her soft face that in some ways was similar to my own_ Mei thought

"I missed you to melly" Mei started to sob with joy from seeing her sister again for the first time in eight years.

"what are you doing here?" I asked wondering what brought her back from her job on the shadows planet – she owned a clothes shop and even has her own clothing line over there

"I missed my baby sister" she said and gave me another hug "you know I cant go long about seeing my own family I missed you guys so much even though I haven't seen mom and dad ye...what is that"

She was pointing to my right hand to the ring that laid on my finger – my engagement ring – in other words I forgot I had it on I wasn't expecting some one to drop by to visit tonight since every one was busy.

"Ammm….well…..that's a ring" I was trying to keep it simple but wasn't working to well.

"Ammm I see that and I also see a diamond on the ring" she looked up from the ring so she could see my face when she asked me "is this an engagement ring?" she looked shocked

"Uhh there's no easy answer to this because anything I say your just going to think it is" Melody nodded as is yes gesture *sigh* "yes this is an engagement ring me and D'jok are getting married. Happy now"

She looked at me in shock for a few moments before saying "OH MY GOD! I cant believe your getting married before me don't get me wrong I'm so happy for you of course but still your my baby sister and your getting married before me…..do Mom and Dad know?" she asked in wonder

"amm no not exactly I mean Sonny, D'jok's dad know but that's how far we got I mean we only got engaged like tow weeks ago" I sat down on my bed and melody sat down beside me "and we agreed to keep it on the down low for a while and then tell everyone but we agreed to tell out parents"

"but we didn't get around to mom and dad yet mostly because I know they don't like D'jok so coming home and saying _hey mom hey dad guess what me and D'jok are engaged isn't_ _that great_" she looked at melody "yaw not going to go down to well is it?"

"No guess not but can I ask you for a favour?" she asked me

"Yaw sure shoot" I said only wondering what she was going to ask

"Can I crash hear tonight _please" _she begged me

"yes you can sleep in Tia's bed, she's staying at her boyfriends tonight" I said and pointed to Tia's bed and went looking for some pyjamas for her to wear in my closet.

"And where's your lovely fiancée?" she asked half joking half serious "he hasn't ditched you has he?"

"He's gone to genesis to meet Sonny for the weekend hell be back tomorrow evening and I'm still not going to see him because its going to be non-stop practice for the match agents the Rykers on Monday" I said as I handed he the pair of pyjamas and got into bed myself

Melody came beside and sat down on the bed beside her and looked worried "your lucky to have D'jok, hell your lucky to have anyone that cares about you so much" she said and I have never seen her this serious/sad.

I sat up on the bed "are you ok Mel?"

She sniffled and looked at me "yaw sure go to sleep see you in the morning babes" she said as she got of my bed and walked over to Tia's bed and just said "good night"

"Good night" I answered

It was different sleeping alone I usually have D'JOK with me and its just different without him hear

After a while I let the tiredness take over and fell asleep excited that I was going to se D'jok the next day …

_Chapter 2_

_Melody's P.O.V_

_I was twisting and turning in my bed out Tia's bed I was so happy to see Mei again as I was thinking I dident know id fallen asleep till I was remembering that one night that changed my life_

*FLASHBACK*

I was walking down the street from my shop going home to my condo it wasn't to far away just about ten minutes walk.

I was thinking that I should go to see my mom and dad this weekend I did have a few day of as there is a public holiday and I had a choice to close the shop.

Then out of nowhere someone step in front of me I didn't know who it was until….

"Hey babe what are you doing walking that streets at this hour of the night" it was my friend Jason I often hang around with him but he wouldn't be the top of my list that best friends

"Jason you scared the crap out of my I was just walking home from work" I answered him a make a move to go around him a walk away because by the smell of him he had been drinking and a lot to that matter. "I'll se you later Jas I really got to go" I said as I walked around him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the place I started god he was strong.

"where do you think you are going Mel I thought we were having a great conversation" he was getting way to closer for comfort so I pushed him away getting angry now

"Jason your drunk get away from me now" I pushed him away but not to far, I'm not that strong

He grabbed me and pushed me agents the wall of the building we were standing beside, the breath was knocked out of me and I went to the ground, I tried to open my eyes but everything was a blur now then I noticed Jason was carrying me into the alleyway and let me down on the ground.

It took me a while to realise what he was doing and when I did I started hitting and punching him in the face to get off of me when he hit me back hard – I knew there was going to be a burse after that the next day- I just wanted to die I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could and cry for days.

When he was done he got up and walked away and left me lying on the ground

I wanted to die so bad I wanted t make the pain stop.

After a while I got up afraid he was going to comeback I ran home but when I got there it felt dull like there was no life and then out of impulse I went to my room and got my suite case from under the bed and started packing it with all my clothes

I was going home

….


	2. bad dream

Chapter 3

Mei's P.O.V

Melody woke me up crying I sat up in my bed listening to her crying then got out of my own and walked up to her, was about to shake her up when…

"uhh…please leave me alone, please, please get of me" she started crying and then I shook her she sat right up and looked at me.

"Mel are you okay?" I asked nervous she looked like she didn't know were she was for a few moments when she snapped out of it and looked at me.

"sorry what did you say" she said to me

"I asked if you were okay." I asked taking her hand "you sounded like you were having a really bad dream"

"why would you think that?" she asked me a bit of a scared expression go across her face

"you were crying and saying please leave me alone" I answered her holding her hand tighter

"hahaha its just a dream Mei don't worry" she still looked scared but said "go back to sleep hun don't you have practice in the morning?" she tried to cover up the scaredf in her eyes bit dident do such a good job at it

"ya I sould good night" I gave up and went back to bed it was problly just one of those bad dreams you know

Ass I closed my eyes and went back to sleep

Melody's P.O.V

Whilst Melody stayed up until she knew Mei was asleep until she went back to sleep

I was just a dream right I wasn't happening all over again to me was it?

And anyway there was no reason to bring Mei into all this it was just her that had to know and Jason but I hope to drunk to remember what happened that night.

I let it so and fell asleep

…


	3. late

…

_**i dont own galactik football**_

Chapter 4

Mei's P.O.V

"_SNOWKIDS WAKE UP WE HAVE A LOT OF TRAINING TODAY_" The man in the intercom other wise known as Aarch out coach call through the intercom to wake us all up this was my most hated part of the whole training process

"uhh are you serious who is that?" Melody said angrily as she raised out of bed and walked to the bathroom

"that's Aarch you coach" I said as if she didn't know who he was.

"I don't like Aarch and i don't even know the guy who in there right mind gets up this early?" she said as she walked into the bathroom before Mei could get to it.

10 minutes later….

"Come on I'm going to be late for training Mel" I shouted I the bathroom, Melody was taking so long in the bathroom now I know how Tia feels when I take over the bathroom no wonder she stays over with Rocket a lot.

"Mei are you still not ready your going to be late" I looked around to see Tia in the door way as she was already dresses in her training gear – she must have brought them with her last night.

"Don't talk to me I am waiting for Melody to finish" I said before thinking I looked around to see Tia with a confused expression on her face.

"Who?" she asked as she took a step into the room

"Me" Melody said as she walked out of the bathroom drying her hair with her towel and smiled at Tia "HI! I'm Melody and you must be Tia nice to meet you"

Tia still had a confused expression o her face so I explained "Tia this is Melody, my big sister" I informed Tia

The confusion stayed there "I didn't know you had a sister" know body knew I only ever told D'Jok I had a sister because there wasn't much to say I haven't seen her in eight years for god sake.

"You never asked" I simply answered and said "come on were going to be late for training" she said running into the bathroom trying to hurry as fast as she could.

Melody's P.O.V

"Its really nice to meet you I have t give you respect I mean only three girls on your team whilst there are six guys" I said to Tia as she got dressed behind the door when she walked out "I have seriously heard so much about just because I don't come visit doesn't mean I don't keep in touch." She sat on Mei's bed and pulled out one of Mei's magazines whilst they waited for Mei to get out of the shower.

"Mei's never really mentioned a sister, but she never really talks about her family" Tia confessed sitting down beside Melody on the bed.

"Uhh…well I guess were not the closest in the world, that's for sure" I confessed "and by the way I hope it okay I sleep over in your bed last night"

"uhh that okay you can stay tonight if you want I often stay over with my boyfriends room because D'jok usually stays over but since you hear you can keep her company" Tia said as Mei rushed out of the Bathroom.

"Guys were so late for training" Mei said rushing around the room

"What's so big about this training?" I asked Mei when she turned to look at her in a confused expression

"There's a match on tomorrow and were far from ready I mean the Rykers aren't the best of all teams to start of with but wheel beat them in the end" she said

"Watch it Mei you're spending way to much time D'jok you're talking like him now" Tia said getting up Mei looked at her in a are you serious expression

"Come on lets go" Mei said and looked at me and asked "come on Mel" she reached out a hand to me.

"why am I going I have no need to go" I said in wonder

"so you don't want to come?" Mei asked

"I never said that now" I said and grabbed her hand and we headed out the door.

We literally ran down the hall to the training room when someone stood in there way….. A tall man and a woman but I have never seen them before

Mei's P.O.V

Why were Tia's parents here? I looked at Tia in confusion and she had the exact same expression on her face

"Mom, Dad what are you guys doing hear?" Tia asked them

"Tia we would like to have a word with you if you please they walked away and Tia followed when she turned to me and said "tell Aarch where I'm gone and tell him I will do extra practise tonight if he wants to make up lost time" she rushed of with her parents

Melody and I exchanged looks and rushed down the hall to the training room.

OMG! I am sooo dead now at least Melody doesn't have to worry about setting into trouble…


	4. absence

I DON'T OWN GALACTIK FOOTBALL!

Chapter 5

Arch's P.O.V

"All right snow kids we have got a big match to marrow so we better get started on train-" I was cut of my someone bursting through the door behind me

It was Mei "I am so sorry I'm late coach"

*sigh* "Mei you know I don't like late arrivals" he crossed his arms and put on that face of his whenever he wanted to be tough

"It was my fault sir not Mei's" a girl said stepping out from behind Mei

"Who are you?" I asked

"This is Melody My sister" Mei said not just to me but to the whole team "Tia's Parent pulled her out back there they wanted to talk to her but she said she would make up the lost training time later" she informed me

"Oka-" I was interrupted by clamp

…..

Mei's P.O.V

"Aarch were getting a incoming message from genesis stadium will I let I through?" clamp asked arch

"Yes clamp go ahead" Aarch ordered

I sat down I'm between ahito and Thran Mel sat down beside me.

"Hi I'm Thran, and this is ahito I'm sure he would introduce himself if he wasn't asleep" Thran said to Mel, she smiled back at him and said "nice to meet you Thran"

Next thing we know a face appeared on the screen...It was Sonny D'jok's father. D'jok was in the background talking with Corso he looked really annoyed

"Hello Aarch" Sonny said through the screen

"Sonny can we help you?" Aarch asked in wonder

"i would like to ask would it be alright if D'jok misses the match tomorrow this thing is taking longer then we thought and there's no way were going to be back in time foe the match?" Sonny asked t Aarch who looked seriously pissed she turned to us.

"what will happen mark and yuki and are still on vacation on another plane well be one down" he said

"ill take a place" I turned to Melody think what the hell she docent know the first think about football and she wants to play in a championship match more then a day away

"Mel you have never played football a day in your life" I said to her and she looked at me a bit irritated

"Sissy, it's been eight years I have learned at some point how to pick up a football" Melody said to me with and expression that was like all up in my face what was that all about and looked away to Aarch "can I try? Please" she asked Aarch

*sigh* "okay Melody hop in well see what your made of, well try you on all places just to see with ones your best at, okay" he agreed "get ready and be back in five go !run!" Melody got up and went out the door "if she doesn't have what it takes I think one of you will take Micro-ice's place and micro-ice will move to D'jok's place okay"

We all nodded but it meant nothing to me what if she was good I am the only one in the family that is any good at football and Melody is clothes designing she cant take this away from me…..can she.

Just then Tia burst through the door I am so sor-" she stopped when she was that they haven't even started "amm aren't ye supposed to be to be training have I missed something?" Tia asked in wonder

"were testing Melody to see if she can take D'jok's place in the match tomorrow because he's not able to make it" Aarch informed

"what are you seriously someone just walks in and asks to play striker because our one isn't able to make it there are plenty of professional football players who would gladly play in that place and your going to put a un professional football player to do it…REALLY!" Tia was having one of her out bursts I could not believe all that came out of her I don't think any of us can not even Sonny – who was still on the hollow-TV

"Tia we just want to see if she's any good okay were not certain what's going on" Aarch told her shocked himself by her outburst

Tia shuck her head in disgust and took her seat beside Rocket who put his arm around his girl friend when Melody walked into the room with the snow kids training gear "I'm ready" she informed Aarch

"Okay Melody step into the hollow-trainer please" and she did so before she disappeared she looked at me and mouthed "sorry" I didn't know what she meant I was completely put of guard by that

Next thing we knew we were looking at the screen at Melody in the center of the pitch and I look over to the hollow-TV to see D'jok sitting beside sonny looking at Melody also

He caught me looking and smiled in my direction at that moment I realized how much I missed him the past week I smiled beck wishing he was here with me I look back to the other screen to see Melody now in the goals

Ahito suddenly woke up as if he was bracing him self like he was going to get a blow in the stomach and we all knew why is there is another goalkeeper ahito is scared to be replaced because of his past with illness

Next thing there were footballs being flung across the pitch in her direction and….she didn't do anything she just let them buy.

"Melody what are you at" Aarch asked annoyed

"I'm the last place I'm going to play is goals besides you have two goalkeepers already you don't need another." She said up to Aarch

"Okay Melody move up to defense suddenly I found myself sitting upright and Thran doing the same beside me know way was she about to replace us

Suddenly there was a shadows player on the field dribbling towards her and she acted fast and in about one move had the ball out of the shadow player's possession and was heading for the goal on the other side of the pitch.

I looked at Thran to see a worried expression being worn on his face I grabbed his hand he looked at me and I whispered to him "don't worry" and he nodded and we both continued to look at her.

By now she had the ball in the goals and just waiting

"okay Melody now were going to try striker okay" Aarch told her and the same happened again she did amazing but I tried not to think it as she had the ball in goals in under three minutes

She came out of the hollow-trainer and walked up to Aarch

"How did I do?" she asked Aarch

"you did very well Melody but I have to talk to clamp for a few minutes to consult what is going on so if you could please step out side all of you?" Aarch told the whole team

We all got up and walked out.

Aarch's P.O.V

*SIGH* "so what are we doing" as he asked Clamp Sonny and D'jok

"I don't know Aarch she is good I just don't think she could be the best ya know and I don't think she would be ready to do sticker" Clamp was the first to answer him

"but if we don't have her who will we have?" Aarch asked again

"Mei" they all looked at D'jok "I have been teaching and she so much better then she used tobe I say put Melody in defense and Mei striker" he explained

"but is she ready?" Aarch asked him

"coach she's been ready since our first year trust me she do great" D'jok said to him

"okay D'jok ill take you word for it" Aarch said

"we must go now Aarch we've got a mission to work on" Sonny said and suddenly the screen went black

*sigh* "okay call them in Clamp" Aarch said to clamp

….

HOPE YOU LIKED IT R&R


	5. the choose

I DON'T OWN GALACTIK FOOTBALL!

Chapter 6

Mei's P.O.V

I walked out of the room with Tia by my side I was sooo annoyed at what Melody football is my thing she's is fashion designing why can't we keep it that way?

"Hey sis wait up" Melody called from behind "isn't this exciting we could be on the same thing we can finally do something just you and me together isn't that cool" when she put it that way it was kind of exciting because we never really spend that much time together

"Mel even if you do get it, it will only be for one match

"ya but well still be doing something together" she said cheerfully

"ya I guess so" I look to the door to see Clamp walk out

"okay snow kids come on in we have decided" clamp said as he walked back in

"that was short guess there wasn't much to choose from" Melody said walking away okay sometimes she can be the most annoying person on the plant

We all went in and sat down Melody ended up sitting beside micro-ice and I sat again between Thran and Ahito.

When Aarch came up at looked serious

"Okay Clamp, Sonny, D'jok and myself figured out who is taking D'jok's place tomorrow" he told us I could feel the suspense in the room rise

"Melody" he looked at Mel, she straightened up "you will play in Mei's place while Mei will play in D'jok's place"

"WHAT" I nearly screamed "what" I repeated how did the pick me out of everyone in the team

"we were told that you were being training" eh looked at me suspiciously

"D'jok ya he gave me a few pointers but I'm not that good" I explained

"Mei do you want to do it?" Aarch asked me

"can I have a few minutes please just to think?" I asked and he nodded and I got up to go out

"do you want me to go to?" Melody asked I nodded in a no gesture and walked out the room and headed for my own room

When I was in my room I headed straight to my phone dialed his number and placed it to my ear as the phoned beeped and beeped come on come on

"Mei" I heard his voice for the first time in a week

"what have you done" I said through the phone "D'jok I'm not ready to play striker"

"yes you are Mei, trust me" all the strength went from me and I collapsed on the bed and "I know deep down you are dieing to go out and own the field" he said

"a bit of me is but it's the Rykers D'jok there not exactly the most easy teams to play" I said

"is this then Mei that went to such great lengths to get my place as striker in out first year?" okay that was so not a wanted reminder

"you know that I don't like to bring that up" I said to him

"come on Mei you can do this I believe in you and so do the rest of the team and besides you think I would want you to play in my space if you weren't ready I wouldn't do that to you" he said I put my hand through my hair in frustration

"What if I screw it up?" I asked "they will hate me"

"no they wont Mei because you wont screw it up, Mei I only thought you my moves because I knew you have a hidden talent that I wanted you to show" he said to me and with that he won

*sigh* "Dude when you come back I am going to kill you" I said to him only half messing

I heard him chuckled "no you wont" he denied

"Your right your just lucky I miss you so much" I confessed

"who wouldn't" I hate when he got all air headed

"don't get all air headed on me now" I giggled "when will you be back?"

"Hopefully tomorrow night" he said

"I miss you" I said how could I not say it

"I miss you too" he said "I got to go okay, love you" he added

"Bye love you too" I said before hanging up

Ya he thought me but that doesn't mean I'm any good…..

*FLASHBACK*

I walked out of my room, it was Saturday and we had the day of I was meeting yuki and Tia at micro-ice's moms bar

I walked down the hall I pasted the training room to relies, there was someone in the hollow-trainer I walked in and looked at the screen to see who it was…

It was D'jok typical him training the one day we have of. He stopped and pressed some button and the hollow-trainer turned off and there D'jok was he had his back to me so he didn't know I was there he was drying the sweat out of his fire red hair.

He turned and saw me

"Training again?" I said to him as I crossed the room to him.

He smiled "you can never practice too hard" he said to me

"well sometimes you can over do it, come on we got a whole day of lets go do something fun" I said taking his hand and playfully dragged him in the direction of the door

"Mei, come with me" he dragged me with more force then I did

He pulled me into the hollow-trainer and it closed around us "D'jok this is not what I meant by having fun" I wined

"Come on, Mei well do whatever you want after ward I promise" he said to me and by god he is going to keep that promise

The field appeared around and he took my hand and brought me to center field and the football appeared

"D'jok I'm not dressed for football" I pointed to myself

I was wearing jeans and a top and jacket "not a good idea"

"Come on who is making excuses now afraid of a little old me" he asked as he walked away

he was not making fun of me I was going to show him I pulled of my jacket thanking the lord I was wearing my sports bra my t shirt was just a little tube top.

He turned to me picked up the ball and kicked it into the air and then using his flux sprang into the air and kicked it in the direction of the opposite goals.

I looked at him in disbelief "come on that all you got" I threatened and pulled my hair up in a ponytail and walked up to were the ball it I kicked it into the air but didn't do anything then I turned and with all my flux kicked the ball inches from the ground and it headed straight for the goals.

I turned to look at him

"very impressive" he said "I believe you got that move from me though?"

"Okay coach teach me more then" I said and that's how the training started and I went on for a couple of more days he kept teaching me tricks and all that.

*END FLASHBACK*

I was still sitting on the bed I toke a deep breath and headed out the door and walked down the hall

I walked into the training room and everyone turned to look at me

"okay ill do it but only one match" I said

Aarch smiled "okay Mei thank you" he said "come on snow kids lets start training"

I headed into the hollow-trainer thinking if I don't get tomorrows match right I was sooo screwed

….

HOPE YOU LIKED IT R&R


	6. training

Chapter 7

Aarch's P.O.V

I looked at the screen to see the snow kids getting into there place's.

I looked over to see Mei heading for the striker place "this must feel odd for her" I said to Clamp "the last time she played Striker was when Micro-ice went of with the pirates and she didn't do to well in that match"

"you're right Aarch, but lets hope for the best maybe she has really has improved like D'jok said" Clamp said

"lets hope so" I said the pressed the mic button and spoke into it

"All right snow kids lets get going Mei if this doesn't work out or if you feel unconfident just tell me okay"

"yea coach I will" she said then she focused on the team who was coming up in front of them.

It was the snow kids they all looked confused then I talked into the mic to inform then what was going on "we want to get you warmed up so I put in the snow kids to warm you up she f you can win a game agents yourself.

This was different though in the hollow snow kids it was D'jok as striker so this was going to challenge Mei on her skills.

D'jok walked up to stand opposite Mei and looked down were the ball was and looked at Mei with his intimidating look.

Next thing th ball was thrown up in the air and D'jok and Mei both used used there flux and flung themselves in the air, D'jok got to it first and he kicked it to hollow micro-ice and he dribbled it down the field when Melody came up and dived and took it out of his possession and kicked it to Rocket who kicked it Mei.

Mei ran down the field with Hollow D'jok and micro-ice on her tail

I looked in suspense at what was going to happen all of a sudden Mei burst out a loud of flux and accelerated her speed twice it was before the she gave one hard kick to the ball and aimed it to the goals but the goals was half way across the fields there was no way it would go in

Hollow Mei and Thran tried to block it but the missed it and it went straight into the goals.

"YES! Mei that was excellent a couple more like that and were bound to win" I said into the mic.

Hollow Ahito picked up the football and kicked it in Mei's direction Mei was walking and if she didn't turn she would get a hit in the hear

"Mei look out" Tia called then Mei did an sort of back flip with a lot of force in it then they looked for the ball and looked at the goals where Mei was looking and sure enough there it was in the back of the net.

I was amazed how did she do that, that was merely impossible.

okay kids I think that's enough training it looks like you are going to have it in the bag" I said and signalled Clamp to let them out he did so.

The snow kids were in front of me now and I looked at Mei "how did you do that?" I asked her she smiled "guess had a very good teacher" she simply said

okay snow kids go and rest big match tomorrow I want you all to be ready okay

_Mei's P.O.V_

I walked out of the training room and headed to my room when was stopped by a cretin Micro-ice "yes?" I asked

"I have been friends with D'jok since we were two and he has never told me how to do one single trick of his." he looked not suspicious not angry and was wondering what he was getting at.

"Micro-ice what are you getting at?" I asked in wonder

"I'm not getting at any think just wondering" he said "you must be very special for him to show you his tricks, like closer then his best friend I mean" he said then pulled me away into my room.

He closed the door and looked at me "okay fess up he asked you didn't he" micro-ice said and I completely lost him at that

"what do you mean?" I asked him

"he asked you to marry him didn't he, don't lie to me he wouldn't stop talking about for the last month he was all _what if she says no or what is she's not ready and I ask to soon, _so did he?" he asked

*sigh* fine okay yes but please don't tell anyone we want to keep it quite for a bit okay" I asked

"oh I get that I just don't get that you wouldn't tell the snow kids epically me" he said in shock

"I'm sorry were going to tell then he was called to genesis so we couldn't"

He dident buy it at first but he let it go *sigh* "okay we'd better get ready for tonight " he said walking out I was confused

"what's on tonight?" I asked

"we have a television appetence to night with Kelly don't tell me you forgot it's not like you to forget were going on television" he looked back "are you felling well?" he joked around with me"

"OMG, I completely forgot about that shit" I said

"dont worry it just going to be like any other interview" she said walking out of the room

I looked around "but what am I going to wear?"

I went digging though my wardrobe when I across this beautiful dress I didn't even know I had

I was a one shoulder that went down to just under the waist but I'm sure nothing would be shown it was purple my favourite colour it was in a bx and there was note taped to it, it said me and Tia new you would forget so we got you this it was from D'jok and Tia

It was beautiful this dress it perfect for tonight.

…..


	7. interview

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**Mei's P.O.V**_

I walked out of my bathroom with my dress on it was sooo beautiful,

I went to my make-up table to do my make up and hair when the door opened behind me I turned to see Melody and Tia come in

Tia looked at me "well I guess you found it" she said

"Thank you so much its so pretty Tia you're the best ever" I said and got up and gave her a hug

"it wasn't just me you know it was D'jok's idea I just went because I know more about dresses then he dose football you know Hashanah" I laughed with her because I knew it was true

"thanks again though it is stunning" I gave a twirl so they could see the whole think

"okay enough with the show of we have to get dressed to you know" Tia said and her a Melody went into the walk in wardrobes to pick some clothes

Tia walked out about ten minutes later with he dress it was the same length as mine but it puffed out as mine is tight, it had little flowers on the top part it was strapless and it was a sort of dark blue colour it was fabulous.

"how do look?" she asked me

"wonderful Tia as always you have a eye for beautiful dresses" I answered her

Next Melody came out she had a black dress on it was also the same length as Tia's and mine it puffed out at the bottom, it had a belt just above the waist and it was also strapless.

"you look stunning Mel" I said to her

Just like me she gave a little twirl to show us the dress. "I make it, it's going to be included in my next clothes line" then she went sad "are you sure I should go tonight I mean I'm not a snow kid"

Of course you should as of tomorrow you are going to be a snow kid so get used to it" I said

"but I'm only going to be in one match" she said

"It doesn't matter you still a snow kid any ways" I reassured her

"come on we'd better get going were going to be late AGAIN" Tia said and we all got up and headed out the door

We walked down the hall into the lounge were the guys were there were all in suites

"don't you all look dashing" Tia said a she walked over to Rocket

"I hate suites" micro-ice said you don't know how lucky you are you don't have to wear these" he said to us

"well micro-ice count yourself lucky that you don't have to wear heels "I said to him

"okay, okay you win I'm sure I don't want to be walking around in heels" he said just as I noticed that Melody was in a deep conversation with Thran.

Aarch walked in to the room he was also wearing a suite "are you guys ready"

"yes please lets get it over with" micro-ice said and ran out of the lounge whilst we followed behind I walked with Ahito.

"I hope this is worth it I want to go to sleep" she said dozy

"hahaha Ahito you're always tired" I said

"I know haha" e said when we got in to the car and were on our way

When we got to the studio we walked into the waiting area were we had to wait for Kelly to introduce us onto the show I sat beside Ahito again and he was dozing of when I was trying to keep him awake

"Aarch stood up then okay there is seven seats so who is sitting were?" that was a unusual question to ask he looked for answers but we were to thrown of by his question "okay guess ill choose Mei and Micro-ice will be sitting near her and the Tia and Rocket then Melody and Ahito and ill stand" "okay" we all nodded

"and now welcome the Snow kids" Kelly introduced us and the roaring of the crowd increased

Aarch was the first to lead us out then me and Micro-ice there were seven seets four to the front and three to the back I sat in the front chair closest to Kelly and Micro-ice sat behind me whilst Melody sat Beside me.

"we have Mei, Micro-ice, Tia, Thran, Rocket, Ahito and who is his a new team member?" Kelly asked as she say Melody

"This is Melody, Mei's sister she is filling a empty place in tomorrows match whilst D'jok is away" Aarch informed her

"so Melody your taking D'jok's place?" Kelly asked

"No Kelly I am playing defence whilst Mei is playing striker" Mel informed Kelly

"really but Mei last time you played striker you weren't all that good" I was shocked I mean did she really have to bring that up like

"I know I did very bed last time but I have been getting some training and I think I can do it" I said to her

"I'm sure you will do well Mei" then why did you bring it up I wanted to say to her annoyed now

"so Aarch were are Yuki, Mark and D'jok?" as if she didn't already know

"they are all on vacation with there parents since we didn't know until last week about tomorrows match they were already gone on vacation" Aarch said to her "but I think Mei has improved very much and that she will do very well we all have faith in her" I was touched he thought so much of me

"but why not put Micro-ice in head striker and Mei as co-striker" I looked at Micro-ice he looked calm

"because I am happy being co-striker Kelly it's were I belong" Micro-ice said to her

"that's good moving on to Ahito" Ahito looked up bracing himself for whatever question she got in store for him "how is you illness are you recovering?"

He looked annoyed "I think that's a very personal question Kelly and I don't feel comfortable answering it" he said to her

"that's okay Ahito" she looked at the audience "nut I think the audience want to know Aarch can they do it again" uhh that all she asks eve time we have an interview with this woman that's all ways her lines

"as I said before Kelly the snow kids can do all they can I wont push them to far just to win the cup if they don't win then that's okay I wont think anymore of them I shouldn't matter to me as long as they have fun while there doing it" he said and I was surprised by all that came out of him he had such conference in us.

"thank you Aarch that was very to the point" he looked at Rocket "so as our captain what do you think about Mei taking D'jok's place would you rather it be you Rocket?" omg let it go I wanted to shout

"I think Aarch has ever made a more accurate decision in his life I saw with my own eyes today what Mei is capable of and I think she will do excellent tomorrow" he said I looked back and smiled at him that was really nice of him

Kelly looked annoyed that she wasn't getting any stories out of this interview

She looked at the audience and said "well that's al we got time for tonight thank to the snow kids for making the time to coming and talking you us I have only one word for our reigning champs GO-SNOW-GO! She shouted then the lights went out and back on

Kelly said once more "thanks again for coming god look tomorrow" she said as she walked away.

"well that was lovely" Melody said "is it always this dramatic?"

"not always" Aarch answered her question as he started walking away "come on snow kids big game tomorrow lets get back to the academy and get some rest

…


	8. the night before

**Chapter 9**

**Tia's P.O.V**

I was glade out be back from that interview I was so annoyed Kelly was all everyone of us trying to get something Juicy that would make the headlines but we new her tricks to well and we made sure that it would not happen.

I am soo tired I could sleep a week I was starting to doze of on the drive back to the academy when Rocket shook me "Tia wake up were back" he said to me softly

"I am up" I said "I just need to rest my eyes" I said to him sleepily

"come on Tia were here lets get you to bed" he said half lifting me out of the car and caring me in he brought me to his room and when he put me down he said "do you want me to get you something?" I just looked at him and said "no that's okay I just want to have a shower then go to bed" I said and walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I am dieing for a shower since the minute we walked out of the academy to go to the interview I was so cold.

I turned the shower on it is soo warm I would have stayed in there all night but the water started to get cold so I cam out put on my pyjamas and went out to find Rocket probably half asleep in bed.

I crawl into bed beside him and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead as in saying good nigh and I went out like a light.

**Rocket's P.O.V**

I was cuddling up to Tia when I noticed she was falling asleep I started brushing her hair

I for one was wondering why she could fall asleep I believed in Mei but she is no D'jok and we could be in trouble tomorrow because the rykers aren't the best team to start with.

I just hope she is able to cope and with that I dozed of to sleep

**Thran's P.O.V **

I was so tired I wish I was able to fall asleep as fast as my brother Ahito

I couldn't help worrying about tomorrow it was our first official match and it was so nerve racking

I looked over to see Ahito snoring away happily I felt so jealous I wish I could fall asleep that easily and with out even noticed it I was asleep

**Ahito's P.O.V **

I was just thinking to myself how great tomorrow is going to be I mean Mei is going to own that field and everybody known's it but wont say it.

I'm sure she will do excellent like she always dose in defence

Any way the news I thought my brother and Melody are soo hitting it of I can soo see them getting together but I'm not going to say that to Thran Because he would probably hit me and say I crazy

He is probably so happy he is with Melody on Defence.

And just like I always do out of nowhere I fell asleep

**Micro-ice's P.O.V**

I know I should be excited about D'jok coming back but to be fair he would be at Mei's room so I am more excited for Yuki coming back I missed her so much I hope she is watching tomorrow

Me and Mei are going to own that field tomorrow

Were going to win I know I'm acting like D'jok but its true we won twice already and I'm so sure we can do it one more time

I can so see Thran and Melody totally getting together they would be so cute together and I think Mei has been a bit down before Mel came because she missed D'jok you could see it all over her face

I just let my mind wonder and think about Yuki and then drifted to sleep

**Mei's P.O.V **

I am all alone again Melody went home to see mom and dad and I was just hear again back to square on once again.

I am soo nervous about tomorrow, if I screw it up it will be all my fault and ill be to blame.

Ill never be able to sleep I'm to nervous I thought

I was in bed just trying to sleep I look over and see the picture of me and D'jok and my dresser

It was taken last summer when we went on holidays with the pirates (yes the pirates) in other words we went on holiday with D'jok's father sonny and the other pirates ,Benet corso and artie we also brought all the snow kids with us and the parents came to it was a big family holiday but of course my mom didn't come my dad came though

My mom doesn't really like the thought of going on vacation with people that were once the most wanted people in the galaxy.

But we still had fun that picture was taken on our last day before we went home we were on the beach, we were cuddled up and smiling is was so pretty I had to put it up.

I pulled the picture down and held it in my arm and drifted of to sleep thinking of him always calmed me down

**Melody's P.O.V**

I knock on the door of the house I haven't seen in more than eight years

My mom opened the door at first she didn't recognise me but after a few moments she recognised me

"Melody" she cried as if she could now believe it was me

"Hi mom Its me" I cried over whelmed and went over to give her a hug "I missed you so much" I cried I could not help it I missed her so so much

"OH MY GOD" she said crying as well "come in here" she instructed me like always

"where's dad?" I asked her she answered "he gone to a meeting but he will be back tomorrow how long are you staying? I haven't seen you in soo long baby"

"am I think I'll be staying a while but is it okay if I say here till I find my feet please mom" I begged

Of Corse I heard you have a match tomorrow I didn't think you would come see me till after, so go on and sleep and ill wake you up bright and early for your match okay?" she said

"thank mom is it my room I'm going to or is it Mei's room?" I asked thinking she hardly kept my room there for eight years

"we didn't move a thing in your room its still the way you left it" she instructed me up the stairs

I walked into my room and was shocked to see mom was right it was the way I left it I left home when I was eighteen so I guess it was a typical eighteen year old girls bed room posters on the wall of fashion designers and dresses and outfits I put down my bag and pulled out my pyjamas and hopped into bed and for the first time in forever had a great night's sleep.

But in all the teams heads they were all thinking _***it all begins tomorrow***_


	9. fights and likes

_**I do not own Galactik football**_

**Chapter 10**

**Mei's P.O.V**

It was like 6:30 when I got up from bed the next morning I was just walking around the room looking for something to do the team wouldn't be up for practice for another hour and until then I would just have to try to get back to sleep but how will I be able to do that I was do nervous and yet excited about today's match.

I wanted sleep but it wasn't as easy as I thought. I just laid on my bed and looked up at the sealing just hoping the time would go by already then this noise started going of I look over to recognize it as my phone's ring tone.

*D'JOK* the caller ID said my spirits suddenly lifted as I picked up the phone "hey" I said into the phone to hear his voice on the other end

"Bit early for you to be up inset it?" he said through the phone "can't sleep?" he asked

"No kind of hard to sleep, yea know all the nerves" I said to him

"I knew you would be up I didn't sleep a wink before my first match you'll do great" he was trying to reassure me but it was not working

"It's not exactly my first match D'jok" I told him "I have been doing this just the same amount of time as you, yea know." I told

"But you haven't played in striker" he told me but he was wrong I had once but it didn't turn out to well he never brought it up because he knew I didn't lick talking about it.

It was when micro-ice went of playing with the pirates, when my mother was making me come between D'jok and micro-ice using as my mom would call it my beauty and cunningness. I didn't like to talk about it because I was such a monster to be talked into going between such a great friendships. That was my worst match ever I was so of my game thinking about Micro-ice and to add to it by the part D'jok knew what I was up to and was so mad at me.

"No exactly but let's not bring that up" I said to him

"Okay, okay I won't" he said to me but then I heard a loud crash behind him

"D'jok what was that" I asked him in wonder

*ugghhh* "one of my dads robots just knocked stuff all over the place and woke everyone up that's just great okay I got to go and don't worry as we speak I am on the ship that is bringing me back we just haven't exactly taken of yet but we will be soon okay" he said to me

"You'd better be because I miss you so much" I said in a sort of begging tone

"I promise, love" then he hung up I put down the phone and looked at the clock it was now 6:40 "uhh I give up" I said and got dressed into one of my tracksuits and grabbed my Ipod, walked out of the room and went for a jog down to my house by the time I get there Melody would be up. And we could walk back together.

It took about a five minute jog down the street to get to my parents house when I saw lights on I knock to see my mother open the door, my and her weren't on the best speaking terms but at least I tried.

"Hi mom, is Mel up yet?" I asked politely not that she deserved it

"I hope you don't plan to drag her into this stupid football thing its just one match and that's it" I was pure shocked at that

"Mom you were the very one that brought me into the try-outs for the snow kids years ago" I told her right up how dare she.

"At least I was hoping if you got good enough at it you would leave it for modelling or something, Melody is the one that had a normal job in this family a fashion icon what were you some girl that was playing defender in a stupid team and who wasn't good enough to get a striker position." She said

"Mom aren't I playing striker in the match today" I said to her

"Yes because you boyfriend is absent and he said you could do it" she said okay now she was really annoying then I look behind her to find Melody standing on the stairs with a sore of angry expression

"So this it" she said as she got down the last few steps and walked over to us "this is what Dad is telling me about" she said angrily "I left and this family has turned upside down what the hell is going on" she nearly shouted.

"well since one of my kids got a good job I wanted to make sure the other one fall lose, but I happened" my mother said real snooty

"This is a perfect job mom I'm sorry your version of perfect differs to mine" I said to her

"to late you had you chance to be a model but you through it away just to go running around a field kicking a football into a square box" she said

"Well I'm sorry that doesn't satisfy you but at least dad supports me and come to celebrations and family days you haven't come to one since I told you I don't want to be a model" I told her

I didn't see it coming but she slapped me across the face and god it hurt "how dare you talk to me like that you little bitch" when Melody jumped and hard but not hard enough pushed her off

"MOM! WHAT THE HELLIS WRONG WITH YOU" she shouted at mom.

"She had it coming after all I do for that thing." She smeared pure fury was flaring through me now, but I let it go I did not come to resolve years of arguing that was for another day

"Whatever mom it wouldn't hurt you just to turn up and show yourself for once and not always leave it up to Dad" I glared at her and rubbed my cheek it was sore

"Its not my fault I tried to give you a good career" she said

"Mom I don't see football because I have a passion for it like Mel has a passion for fashion." Mel started to drag me out the door but I turned just to give her one last go "oh and buy the way mom I wanted to tell you me and D'jok are engaged hope you're okay with that" that felt so good I know I shouldn't have said it like that but I couldn't help it.

"okay is this how bad you guys I mean you are going at each other like cats" Mel said as we walked back to the academy.

"ever since she doesn't give a dam about me" I said to her annoyed she just didn't get how left out mom make's me feel

"she only doses it because she cares about you" she said to me I turned to her looked her in the eye

I turned to her looked her in the eye "really ever since you left eight years ago you were always the one she would talk about all the time -Melody is doing well she just got her new clothing line isn't she doing great it's to bad you cant be like her Mei-" I mimicked my mothers voice -surprisingly good- "you were always the favourite Mel always I'm just the other one to her."

She grabbed my shoulders and lightly shook me "Mei that is stupid to say that she loves you she's our mom"

"you know she made me go for the snow kids try outs in the first place" I told her she looked confused "but I thought you loved football ever since you were a little girl you would have gone anyway"

I shock my head "no I wouldn't I was always thought I was useless and had no talent and football was just something I thought I was good and I was to scared.

"Well that was stupid but mom was the one who made you go for it Mei we wouldn't be going to this match today hell you probably never met D'jok if it wasn't for her" he said

"Ya I guess that's the only thing she has done for me in the last couple of years" I said to her and changed the conversation "lets get back were going to be late if we keep going at this his pace, I started jogging towards the academy.

She wasn't to far be behind me and we ended up in an all out race to the academy.

I won of course the more experience runner.

We were just at my room when we heard Aarch through the intercom "wake up busy day snow kids."

I went up to my dresser to see my phone still there I forgot to bring it I checked to see if I had any missed calls I had one from D'jok but I will ring him after practice I leave my Ipod in my bed and look down to see the picture of me and D'jok that I went to sleep with on the floor I must have fallen on the ground, I picked it up and put it on the dresser before I went into the closet to get dressed into my training gear.

"Why are you up so early anyway if I remember right you weren't one for early rising" Mel called while I was getting dressed.

"I know I guess because I'm nervous about today" I said to her as I walk out of the closet and she took of her coat to –having her gear on underneath it- "lets go" I walked out of the room with Mel and we walked down the hall to stop at Thran and Ahito's door when Thran hauled out of it and banged into Mel

They both fell to the ground I was trying to stop from laughing while Ahito did to I looked at him and he shrugged.

"I am so sorry" Thran said getting up and giving Mel a hand up. Mel smiled at him "its okay, don't worry about it"

"No it wasn't me it was my brother" Thran explained "I don't usually run into people" oh my god the poor think was getting nervous, time for me to work my magic

I walked over to Ahito "me and Ahito are going, why don't you catch up with us okay but don't be to far behind or you'll be late" I said and gave Mel a wink and I swear I say a hint of blush occurring on her cheek as I walked away with Ahito

When we were out of hearing rang "ohhh how cute they like each other" I said to Ahito as we walked to the training room

"IV never seen my brother acts like that it's weird" he answered me

I was shocked "OH MY GOD, they must really like each other then if he never acted like that with any other girl" I said to him.

"Ya I guess so it's a good thing he need somebody" Ahito said I looked at him

"Ahito what's up" I asked as we near the training room door

"If I tell you can tell Thran or anybody" he asked "I won't" I answered he put up his pinkie as in a pinkie promise gesture and I pinkie around his in promise "okay I have a girlfriend" he confessed

"You got a, what" I shouted excited for Ahito "oh my god who I-" I was cut of as Thran and Mel caught up with us and we had to cut our conversation short but before "we are going to talk about this later" I said to him as we entered the training room.

Tia and Rocket were already there sitting side by side while me and Ahito sat down and we were followed closely by Mel and Thran and soon after them Micro-ice soon we were all here

Aarch and Clamp walked in soon later "okay snow kids ready for today?" he asked

Out of impulse we all shouted "GO SNOW GO!"

Aarch smiled "good to here, okay tonight we are expecting D'jok and Yuki back not mark he wont be back till next week, if win this match we will be up agents the shadows next week. Okay"

We all said in union "yes"

"Okay Micro-ice and Mei lets go time for some training and just so you know there will be people watching he pointed to the screen to be four Fermi lure faces were it was the pirates and sonny.

"Okay why do we have an audience for training?" Micro-ice asked Aarch

"Just get in and you'll find out" he instructed myself and micro-ice to go into the hollow trainer and we stepped into it and next thing the pitch was there and me and Micro-ice were just standing there waiting for something to happen.

"Just to make sure you're ready we think you should go up agents you teacher." Aarch said through the mic.

"What you mean?" I asked I look around the pitch to se a figure a pear were the striker place, it was D'jok but it was just a clone right.

"We found a way to connect hollow trainer this D'jok is the real D'jok" Aarch said though the mic.

I moved to the striker place to se him "hi" he said

"Finally a challenge" I was kidding next thing I see Micro-ice is jumping on D'jok and they both fall to the ground – wow people like falling on the floor theses days.

"Micro-ice gets of D'jok we have a lot of training to do I just want to see how well our strikers are and can the go up agents the champ.

Micro-ice got of D'jok and went to his place behind me and then we were face to face I missed him so much but I had to keep it professional and the ball flew up signalling that the game was on

….


	10. Paparazzi

_**I do not own Galactik football**_

_**Special shout out to**_

_**xxxfan-of-meixxx**_

_**Meitialove**__** &**_

_**Nini**_

_**Thanks for you're great reviews**_

**Chapter 11**

**Mei's P.O.V**

The ball went up in the air the same time me and D'jok sprung into the air.

He got there first and kicked it towards the goals when Micro-ice caught it and kicked it to me and I kicked it with all the flux I could conjure up and it went flying into the goals.

"Ya" I cheered and high fived with Micro-ice.

I went back to the position to be D'jok was and "you won't be as luck this time" he smirked at me

"Really but I think I will" he looked down and noticed the ball was gone he was lost for a minute then saw that Micro-ice was heading for his goals. He broke of in a sprint with me close behind.

Micro-ice spotted us and jumped with the ball and so did D'jok but micro-ice kicked it to the ground and I got it and I was sprinting to the goals with D'jok coming up fast behind me, but I guess I am to fast because I kicked it into the goals.

"Well done Mei" Aarch was saying into the mic.

Next there was a lot of noise in the mic and Micro-ice D'jok and I went to ground because when you say something is said into the mic it ten times when it gets to the pitch and the noise going on in the training room was timing itself by ten it was excruciating.

"What the hell" micro-ice shouted

"Get them out of there" someone shouted and the field started to disappear and so did D'jok I took one last look at him before we were back in the training room.

There we a bunch of paparazzi in the training room however they got in, when myself and Micro-ice were out of the hollow trainer I'm was surrounded "Mei is it true that you and D'jok are engaged" one of then said there was so many I didn't know witch one I didn't know what to say then Micro-ice cam in and pulled me out that god. "Hey mind your own business" he said and he Mel and Tia pulled me out of the room.

When we were out in the hallway we were still on the run because they were fallowing we all ran to my room and closed the door.

"Jess you'd think they would back of" Micro-ice said I was horrified how did people know about me and D'jok being engaged.

"How did they find out?" I asked sitting on my bed with my head in my hands in frustration

"Some one told them but whom? Only we know" Micro-ice nodded to Mel and Tia.

"You did tell Mom Mei" Melody said to me and at that I lifted my head up shocked "she wouldn't" I said and jumped of the bed and went to the window "she wouldn't stoop that low…would she?" I asked her but Mel fell silent "OH MY GOD that bitch I ran for the door but was stopped by Micro-ice holding me back. "Let go Micro-ice" I instructed him but he wouldn't budge.

"Mei they are out there, you won't even get to the front entrance of the academy so chill okay" he said to me

I stopped and went back to my bed and plopped down "why would she do this" I said and sat up "we wanted to tell together not like this" I fell down the bed again.

"Okay Mei we are just going to go to Aarch and see what is going on okay" Mel said

"Okay" I said and I heard them leave.

I just laid there for a bit until I heard my phone ringing it was my Dad

"Hello" I said

"Mei I am so sorry I tried to stop her but she had none of it" my dad said in a sort of panicked way

"so it was her" I knew it "dad I don't blame you its not you're fault- WHO ARE YOU ON THE PHONE TO" I heard my mother shout to my father "know one dear" he answered

"Dad you should go, before she blows a gasket" I said to him

"Okay honey but if you need anything call me and good luck tonight" he said

"Thanks dad bye" I hung up and looked at my clock to see that it was nine o clock about four hours till the match.

My phone started ringing and I look at the caller ID to see that it was D'jok

"Hello" I say once again

"Mei what is going" he asked

"What do you mean?" he couldn't know about it, it was like ten minutes ago

"The academy is all over the news" he said "turn it on"

I grabbed for the remotes and turned the hollow-T.V on straight away it was Kelly looking at the T.V

"here we go snow kids fans the moment you have all been waiting for are the couple Mei and D'jok engaged" she walked up to Aarch "Aarch what have you got to say about this?" she pointed the mic in his and already I knew he was pissed off.

"Kelly I understand this is live and you're just doing you job but I have got a job to fulfill also so could go please leave we have a very important match later on and we need as much practice and with you hear its not that easy" okay he was really annoyed

"I did not tell" I said into the phone

"I know you didn't I didn't say it was you I couldn't care less if people knew, if there going to be that crazy about it, but are you?" he asked "I'm in my room I cant really leave" I said as I looked at the T.V just in time to see Kelly walking down a hall that seemed so farm ill lure ohhh now it was hall leading to my room.

Then there was a knock on my door I rolled my eyes "they must think I'm a complete fool if they think I'm going to open the door" I said to D'jok

Then out of no were there was a flash in the window and I look out to see some dude hanging onto a tope taking my picture I jump of the bed and scream and run to the bathroom and shut the door "Mei are you okay" he asked

"Forget my room I'm barricaded in my bathroom now" I said to him

"Okay w-"the phone went dead

"D'jok, D'jok" I said and gave up and put the phone down what am I going to do?

"Mei where are you" it was Mel I opened the door and went to her

"What's going on Mel" I just wanted them to leave and go away.

"Mei ever coach said it there not going anywhere till they get a story" she said I looked at the locker beside my bed were placed in a little box in the top drawer the ring was placed I looked at Mel "well then lets give them a story" I said and went over to the locker opened the top drawer pulled out the box and took the ring from it and placed It on my finger.

"Mei, are you sure?" she asked I looked at her "it's the only say there going to go, your right there not going anywhere with out a story." I said to her walking to the door but stopped "and by the way dad called it was mom and god help the next time she sees me" I said to Mel.

I went up to the door tuck a deep breath and opened the door, the minute the door Kelly was in on top of us nearly, Mel grabbed my arm and went thought the crowd then "hold on is that the ring?" I heard Kelly say I didn't answer as I didn't think it needed an answer.

"Mel and I were in the training room and all eyes came to me. Not Tia and Micro-ice as they knew what was going on "uhh…hi" this is so awkward I thought.

"What's going on" Thran said cutting the silence thank god "is it true Mei?" he asked.

"Uhh was we are engaged but we wanted to tell you guys but he went with his dad so we didn't get time" I confessed hoping they would at least understand I didn't mean to keep them in the dark.

"I believe you Mei" micro-ice said even though he already knew "we all believe you" he looked at the rest of the team and they all nodded and micro-ice looked at Arch "well we should get back to practice- I cant believe I just said that" he said and started walking towards the hollow-trainer.

"Micro-ice is right everyone into the hollow trainer bar Mei" he said looking at me as he said it and when the rest went into the hollow-trainer I walked over to him while he was saying "okay micro-ice were putting in a hollow D'jok for the moment okay" I looked at the screen to see micro-ice nod and D'jok appear.

I looked at Aarch when he looked at Mei was expecting a glare for interrupting practice but he looked worried "are you okay?" he asked "ya I guess" I answered "do you know who it was?" he asked.

I looked at him "it was my mom guess she would do anything to get her name on T.V even if it means announcing her own daughters engagement before I was even ready" I said not able to keep my frustration at bay.

"Do you want to go have some time?" he asked I was shocked he was giving her time of practice on the day of our first match "but I need to practice" I said to him" don't worry what you capable of you wont need practice, go out the back that way you wont run into them." He said

"Thank you" I said and grabbed my goat and walked out the door. it was cold I walked down the street to manna's bar (micro-ice's mom) when I walked in I saw Manna she was cleaning glasses behind the bar I walked up to the bar and sit down "hi Manna" I greeted her

She looked up as in who was it but when she say me she greeted me back "hello Mei how are you?" she asked "I hear the news that was terrible before you were even ready to tell and they know" I nodded "ya not the nicest day of my life" I said to her

"Do you have any idea who told them?" she asked I nodded "yes it was my mom" I said to her

"WHAT!" she nearly shouted "how could she that is terrible what kind of mother dose that" she looked infuriated.

"Because that's the kind of person she is" I said "she just wants to ruin my life" I said "I wouldn't be able to have a coffee?" I asked

"Of course" she said and walked away I looked at my phone wondering what happened to D'jok he just got cut of and he didn't ring back.

Then I looked at my ring it was so beautiful, D'jok says it was his mother, it was a single diamond but it was big and it had a gold ring around it. As much as I looked at it I couldn't get over the exciting thought –I'm am getting married- yaaaa.

I looked up to see Manna back putting a cup coffee in front of me "thank you" I handed her the money "no sweaty after the day you had its on the house" she said "thanks" I said back to her

She looked behind me for a bit but looked back tome again and said "bet you can't wait for him to com back" she said I nodded in agreement as I toke a sip of coffee

"And for you match" she asked and I said "I could do without that I looked at the clock it said eleven now like two hours before the match "maybe your day just might brighten up after all" something in her tone mad me look at her in wonder what she meant but before I could ask there were a pair of arms around me I spin around quickly to see who it was.

It was D'jok he gave me the shock of my life "D'jok what are you doing back?" I asked not that I wasn't thrilled but I thought he wasn't coming back till later

"We were a bit early on schedule…and I'm still waiting for my welcome back hug" his arms were open as in hug me and I hugged him after such a bad day this really mad it better.

"Mei" someone said and I broke the hug but held onto his hand to see who it was it was my dad.

"Dad are you okay?" I ask and walk over to him he looked at me I just wanted to tell you in person how sorry I am on your mothers behalf and I have something to say and I need to say it to Melody to do you know were she is?" he asked

"She's at training, dad, are you okay you look really upset about this, what is it?" I asked a bit worried now

"Oh nothing dear but I kind of need to tell you and Melody together" he started walking away I looked a D'jok and we started walking to catch up with him.

I wonder what is wrong

….


	11. divorce

**Chapter 12**

**D'jok's P.O.V**

Mei's father looked pretty upset, and that only made Mei more upset, I tightened her grip on my hand in reassurance. She looked at me and smiled but it wasn't believable. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me as we walked after Mei's father.

When we finally got there –I couldn't believe that the press, were still there I mean don't they ever take a break of something? - "are you kidding me?" I hear Mei say under her breath.

Mei's father didn't even notice the press, he passed right pas them like they weren't there.

Us on the other hand weren't so invisible, pictures were taken questions were asked but not answered as myself and Mei made our way into the building, her father was slightly picking up pace now.

We were desperately trying to catch up with him.

When we finally caught up with him he was already at the training room door. He turned back to us and directed us to go first as we did so.

When we entered the training room I noticed that the team we just raping up on practice. They were all coming out of the hollow-trainer.

The next thing I noticed I'm on the floor –for the second time today with micro-ice on top of me- "dude you have no idea how much I missed" he said to me cheerfully

"I missed you micro-ice now can you let me up" I said to him then he jumped of me and gave me hand up,

Mei's father walked in and headed in the direction of Melody he pulled Mei along as he went to Melody "daddy" she cheered and hugged him "I missed you" she said but instead of saying anything he turned to Mei.

At this point I noticed my father and Corso in the corner he nodded at me as I paid my attention beck to Mei and her father.

*sigh* "firstly I would like to apologies again on you mothers behalf, Mei that was non of her business and yet she made it hers"

"Dad I already told you it wasn't you fault" she said to him I was wondering were he was trying to bring the conversation.

"no it was, all theses years she has been looking down her nose at me and no more I wont take it she is making all our lives miserable, what she did today was over explanation she had no right to do that it was way out of hand" he was fuming like he had this in for so long and he finally let it out.

Melody went up to him and toke his hand "dad" she asked "calm down"

"NO!" he nearly shouted and I and everyone else in the room were shocked, but no one was more shocked then Mei and Melody.

"I need to get this out now" he said not as loud "I have decided to divorce you mother" he said to them the whole room stood very still waiting for Mei's and Melody's reaction.

"What?" Melody asked shocked "dad you can't do that"

"Yes he can and he is" Mei said happily "you have been gone for eight years Mel you don't know the stuff she did to him I do I lived with them" she said to Melody

She turned shock in her face still "there our parents Mei and you want them split up" she said angry now "what do you care you'll probable go of back to the shadows planet and not come back for another eight years or maybe this time you'll go longer" Mei said just as angry –nobody really likes her when she's angry like this best of keeping away.

Mel looked scared now "don't worry darling I won't be going back anytime soon" she said

"Gee I wonder why?" Mei shot back at her

"STOP" There father shouted even the second time they couldn't get used to his outbursts "stop fighting"

"But dad if you divorce what will happen to us we wont be a real family you me, Mei and Mom" Mel said she looked torn.

"darling you still have a family but I just wont be staying with you're mother anymore" he said to her "come on Melody you have to believe that I am not ready to stay in a relationship that I don't want to be in to you know where I'm coming from with this?" there father pleaded his daughter but she had non of it.

Mel looked at her father with anger all over her face "I am not staying in a family that is broken" she said to him

He smiled to himself "well Melody sorry to bust you bubble but you're like you mother it you're way or the highway and that's the way it always was with you the spoiled one while Mei always got the leftover" he was being harsh but I guess if I was him I would have done the same.

"Its not my fault I turned out right" she glared at Mei now I was getting angry "I didn't turn out with this stupid job id rather make clothes designs I'm my salon instead of being on a field kicking a ball around.

"Ohhh the risk of breaking a nail how tragic" Mei shot back all in your face.

"Ohhh shut up the only reason I am back is because mom called me and told me to do this" she said and put her hand on her mother dramatically and all fake "ohhh sorry did I say that aloud, my bad" she said and walked out of the training room.

I looked at Mei she looked infuriated, she was clenching her fists and no body spoke for what seemed for ever then Mei turned to her father "at least you don't have to deal with her anymore" she said and hugged him.

"Come on snow-kids lets go enjoy the next hour before the match" then once again everyone went quite and looked at me even Mei in wonder

"I am not playing striker I had no right practice in ages I am not ready" I said to them "ill play defense is Melody isn't, but other then that I'm not ready"

"I think we might need you D'jok because I don't think Melody is going to come back anytime soon" Aarch at his controls I was okay with that

"okay coach" I said and everyone left to enjoy what ever time they had left before the match but Mei stayed were she was with her father, "dad I'm glad you are separating mom with all she put you through but are you sure I just don't want you to make a decision just because of me" she said to him.

He smiled at his daughter "Mei this is completely my decision don't beat yourself up over it" he was trying to make her realize it wasn't her fault

I walked over to were they were and her father turned to me and smiled "and D'jok it's nice to officially meet you we were never officially acquainted" Mei's father said to me and held out his hand for me to shake I shock it and he was right we never officially met before

"nice to meet you to sir" I said to him I took a glance over to Mei to see her trying to hold back giggling she knew I didn't like being in squared moments and this was kind of squared the first full chat I'm having with her father and were engaged.

Mei stepped in "Dad where are you going to go?" she asked him "I am going to my brothers house" he said to her she brightened up "Uncle John well at least I don't have to worry are you staying for the match?" she also asked

He smiled "of course I am it's the first time you're playing striker I wouldn't miss it for the world" he hugged her shoulders.

"Well dad we have to get ready for the match and I have to find Mel so ill see you" Mei said and started to walk away and grabbed my arm on the was I turned back being the friendly person I am and said "nice to meet you sir" "and you to D'jok" he said back to me.

When we were out in the hallway she said to me "thank god there divorcing" she said to me

"Mei are you sure it's such a good thing I mean its you're family" I said to her she looked at me with an expression that said are you serious.

"D'jok you haven't seen what he has gone through, I have all my life I'm glade he doesn't have to listen to her anymore" she said and suddenly throw her hand around my neck "now about that welcome back kiss

There was a big bang from down the hall that got both of out attention great now what was going on, and then we saw Tia running towards us "MEI! Us sister is gone crazy she's tearing our room apart" she said to Mei and Mei let go of me and started running for her room "oh no" I herd her say as she went and I followed her down the hall to her room

when we got to Mei and Tia's room half the room was trashed things were thrown everywhere and Melody was in the center of the room on the ground with her hands in her face shivering she looked so scared for some reason.

Mei went to her and went down to her level and put her hand on her shoulders "Melody" Mei asked her in worry I could here it in her voice

"GET AWAY" she shouted and pushed Mei away she looked at me in worry and I walked forward and went to Melody's level "Melody you have to talk to us what's wrong?" I asked her

She looked at me and her eyes were red showing evidence that she was crying hard "they can't devoice, there all I have there my family" she cried I looked at Mei who was sitting on the ground

"That's not true Mel you have me and Dad and mom" she said to her "were still a family Melody" she was starting to cry to now and I just fell helpless here.

"You don't understand I need family its all I got my whole career is gone down the drain" she cried and Mei looked shocked at what she was hearing "what do you mean, your career is gone down the drain?" Mei asked her.

She turned to her "I can't go back there Mei I can't I just can't" she cried and Mei went over to hug her "why?" she simply asked Melody.

"I can't ell you I'm sorry but I can't" she got up and ran out the door Mei looked at me in confusion but i just shrugged and offered her a hand and lifted her up.

"I wonder what is wrong with her" she asked as she got up and went around her room picking up stuff that Melody had thorn I helped of course.

it toke us about fifteen minutes to clean up and a bit through I stopped and wondered where Tia was she just vanished just before the cleaning started typical.

I looked at the clock it said twelve thirty just a half an hour till the match started and we were supposed to be in there at quarter to once to get ready.

I look at Mei who is now looking at me "what" I said to her in confusion.

"I didn't say anything" she laughed "seriously you're so stressed looking" she said and walked over to me "lighten up a bit already" she said and went for a kiss when we were rudely interrupted by Tia again. . . . .

"Aarch says to come to the lounge room for the match bring your gear." She said to us and was gone again I looked at Mei who looked just as irritated

"I have been home for half an hour and I haven't been able to spend some time with my lovely fiancé" I said to Mei and rubbed her hand were the ring was that I presented to her "I missed you" I said to her and pressed me forehead to hers and put my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"I missed you to she looked up and out lips locked and it was a moment of passion between both of us.

It lasted about a minute when we came back to reality and realized, we have a match to win. And she went of to garb her jersey in her closet and we were on our way but I had to stop on the way I had to get my jersey too.

When we entered the lounge room when noticed that Melody was not there and we sat down together waiting for Aarch to come and tell us what this little gathering was.

Everyone in the room was in deep conversation Tia and Rocket, Micro-ice Thran and Ahito and Me and Mei she wanted to know about the week with my father.

It was mostly boring there was nothing exciting to do just hang around looking around and all that ya know.

Aarch walked in and looked at us "okay snow-kids lets go the possession are in this order ..." he pointed to the board "Ahito in goals, Thran and D'jok defense, Tia and Rocket passers and Micro-ice and Mei on striker" he said and I could fell how anxious Mei was but I am sure she is excited.

"I hardly think Melody is going to play this Match today is she Mei?" he asked Mei "ahh no I don't think so coach she really upset" she said back to him

"Okay snow-kids lets get started warming up lets go" he walked out and we were supposed to follow.

We all got up and walked out after him and when we stopped we realized that we were on the stadium roof we all looked at him confused and freezing - Akilian was a frozen planet ever since the great ice-age of Akilian- we looked down to were the field was to see robots all over it thawing it out for the match.

"ten laps come on snow-kids" Aarch said and we all looked at him in confusion was he being for real run around the whole freaking stadium ten times.

"What coach you can't be serious" Rocket said to Aarch "ya its -9 degrees outside coach" I said as well

"Exactly the best way to get warmed up" Aarch said "now come on lets go" he yelled at us and we had no choice but to run.

…..

By the time we were done we were all out of breath as the freezing cold air pierced the inside of our lungs it was unbearable.

We only did nine but hopefully he didn't notice.

"Okay snow kids back inside the people are staring to come we all looked into the distance to see people starting to arrive so we started to go inside.

Were going to win

…..


	12. after party

**I do not own Galactik football!**

**Chapter 13**

**Mei's P.O.V**

I could feel my legs shaking; I could feel all the colors in my face going as the lift lifted us up to the field.

"Don't worry Mei you're going to rock" I heard Micro-ice ask from beside me I looked at him and nodded in agreement but I knew he was just as worried last time I played striker I screwed it up big time and now I really hope it doesn't happen again.

Tia was on my other side I looked at her and she gave me a supporting smile witch I returned.

Suddenly we were on the field staring right at the Rykers who were opposite up –okay now I scared- I was standing opposite Kernor.

"What is D'jok sacred of me now I wouldn't be surprised" she said I could hear a hint of growl in her tone.

We all mover into places I moved to the strikers place with Micro-ice standing behind me, I looked at Kernor and looked down to were the ball was situated.

"You're going to lose little snow-kid" I heard her say and to that I looked up "really don't think so" I was pulling the same stunt with her as I pulled with D'jok in the hollow-trainer she looked down to notice that the ball was gone and then looked around to see Rocket and Micro-ice dribbling it down the field dogging the Rykers players as much as they could.

Myself and Kernor toke of down the field after them and Rocket and Micro-ice doubled kicked the ball into the goals but it didn't make it as the Rykers goal keeper kicked out and it headed down the other side of the field.

We all toke of after it and Tia jumped up and kicked the ball to Thran who kicked it to D'jok who kicked it to me.

I dribbled it down the field with Micro-ice and Kernor behind, when Kernor was to close for comfort I kicked the bell into the air when micro-ice jumped up and gave one big powerful kick and it went flying into the goal.

"Woo" Micro-ice said as he gave me a high five and we both went back to your places.

"You got lucky little girl" she said to me I didn't answered I really didn't care what she said to me.

The ball sprung into the air and I could feel the piercing of the breath surround me as myself and Kernor pounced into the air to reach the ball, I got there first and I kicked it to Tia and she kicked it to Rocket who dribbled it up the field and micro-ice and I were running behind him we over took him and he kicked it to us and we double kicked it into the goals and this time it went and the score went up to 0-2 snow kids the buzzer went signaling half time and we all went down the lift when we were in our room I sat beside D'jok who looked overly happy " you did great Mei" he said to me and gave me a quick kiss before Aarch came in with a huge smile on him.

"Well done snow kids I am so proud of you" he said to us "Mei is doing all the work" Micro-ice said and looked at me.

"You scored a goal to" I said to him "ya but I wouldn't have if it wasn't for you." I smiled at him"thanks" I said

"If we play the next half of the match like that then we are a shoe in to win this match" Aarch said to us in pure confidence.

The buzzer in the room signaled that half time was over and we all got up and went to the life that lifted us up back into the field.

When we got into our places again I noticed that Kernor was now in goals and there was another Rykers player on striker. I walked up into my position

The player smirked at me and looked down at the ball when the ball went in the air I felt the piercing of the breath around me once again as I pounced the Rykers player was the same level as me and she smirked

Out of nowhere I felt this extraordinary pain in my stomach she had hit me and hit me hard.

I fell to the ground and curled up in a ball my stomach was hurting like mad "Mei, Mei are you all right" I heard Micro-ice say beside me I looked at him and nodded my stomach was killing me but I stood up determined not to let it get the better of me.

"Are you sure" he asked I nodded then saw a glimpse of D'jok walking over to me "you okay?" he asked me taking my hand

"I'm fine honestly" I assured them but inside I was dieing with pain, D'jok walked away back to defense place and I called micro-ice

"can we swap for a minute" I said to him "okay" he started walking but I pulled him back "remember our trick" I asked him and winked it was our secret kick and he smiled "yep" "okay I said and went to his position.

Micro-ice was standing opposite the Rykers player and gave her his full eye contact the both crouched down ready to pounce then I ran the breath piercing through me as I went and I jumped on micro-ices back just as the ball shot up into the air and I pounce of micro-ices back giving me boost and got to the ball first and kicked it to Rocket who kicked it to D'jok who kicked it half way across the field and micro-ice gave one big kick to the goals

Kernor caught it fist and kicked it back but I ran and kicked it in to the goals. The score board now read 0-3 Kernor let out a yell in anger and I high fived Micro-ice and Rocket on my way back

The next goal went to the snow kids scored by Tia witch made it 0-4 and the signal went and the match was over the crown screamed in excitement.

"Woo, we won" shouted Micro-ice as we went down the lift and hugged me.

"well lets go celebrate" said Aarch who was at the bottom of the lift to meet them there is a party in Manna's bar your family and friends will be there but after a press conference fist he pointed to a room to the left and we all walked over to the door.

I knew what was coming there were obviously going to ask if D'jok and I were engaged and D'jok came up to me toke my hand and smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss

"One minute" I said and ran to the locker room and went to my locker and toke out my ring out of my jacket and put it on my finger before I went back to the snow kids.

When D'jok say the ring on my finger he smiled and kissed me it was one of those passionate ones but it was cut short by Micro-ice saying "are you to done or do you want to miss the conference and get a room?" he said

The door opened and we walked in I was between Micro-ice and D'jok I was like smack bang in the middle.

"Snow kids over hear" I heard the recognizable Kelly call I knew what her question was so I didn't pick her and just asked some random man and the rest of the crowd went silent wondering what" thank you, Mei is the rumors true that you and D'jok are engaged?" the man asked I was trying to avoid the question because mainly it was non of there business.

I looked at D'jok and he nodded in agreement I smiled and moved up to where the mic was "the rumor is true myself and D'jok are engaged" I said and they all went crazy.

I stepped back and inked my hands with D'jok's "glade that's over" I whispered to him he smirked "no more secrets" and kissed me forehead

After a couple of questions Aarch stepped in and said that this conference is over and we all walked out and went to get changed the headed of to manna's bar

Our entire parent was there well my dad only no sign of mom of Melody for that matter.

I walked over to my Father and gave him a big hug "hi, Daddy" I said and looked behind him to see my uncle John and I went to hug him "Uncle John I haven't seen you in ages" I said to him.

"Hey May-May so I haven't been around in a while and you get back at me by getting yourself engaged" he joked with me and nodded to D'jok who was talking to Sonny and Maya (adopted mother)

I turned back to my uncle and he winked "al least you chose well kido oh wait you getting married your not a kid any more" he said okay I got to go I'll se you later he kissed my forehead and walked of.

I turned to my dad whose attention was drawn by something that was behind me.

I turned to find at the door was my mother looking a bit nervous, everyone that was in the room was suddenly gone quite looking between me and my mother wondering probable what was going to happen.

"Dad come on lets go" I said and walked away with my father closely behind me, we walked to the bar where we found Uncle John. "She's here" I said to him he looked to where I was nodding to "shut up she just wont give up until she gets some A)Drama and B)attention." He said

"Don't go so hard on her I heard my father say and we both look at her "bro sure you serious that woman single handedly ruined you life" John said to his brother.

"But without her we would have no Mei" he said and looked at me and smiled "well I guess that's one good thing she gave to us" john said and winked

"Hello" I heard that voice and I turned in anger so fast I felt so dizzy. To find my mother there and right beside her Melody. I for one was shocked.

"What do you want" john said to her she glared at him and said sharply "I am here to see my husband."

"Really well guess what darling he isn't you husband anymore she ignored him and said "honey please forgive me I am sorry" she said a tried to reach for him but he shifted his hands away from her and I stepped in her say "just go mom your not wanted" I said to her in a sharp tone.

"How dare you talk to me like that you little bit**" she said usually she would slap me but she knew better then that to hit her daughter in public.

"Just go" my father nearly yelled and got everyone's attention immediately, I was shocked my father was having so many out bursts today it just wasn't like him.

He turned to her with anger all over his face witch I have never seen before it was a whole new him. He lowered his voice and as poke very sharply "this is Mei's night unless you haven't realized she was head striker for this match and they won with flying colures so we are enjoying our self and celebrating and you sure are making it hard" her said I could see the shock in her face but she didn't say a thing and turned and walked out of the bar.

"Good man, bro put her in her place after all these years" john said and patted him on the back. He looked at me and smiled and said "I just want what's best for you I don't want her ruining you night baby girl" he said to me.

"Mei" someone called, I turned to see who it was it was yuki running up to me "I missed you" she hugged and whispered into my ear "and I cant believe you never told me I mean I thought you me and Tia were like BFF'S" she looked disappointed

"Yuki it was two week's ago and you were on vacation" I said to her and she smiled "I guess so okay I got to go and find Micro-ice I missed him so much" she said and ran of to find her boyfriend, whilst mine was walking towards me with that big stupid smile on him.

"Hay" I said to him and gave him a kiss and he pulled me into walk towards the door I followed him reluctantly, we went up to the roof the cool breeze was so refreshing I looked at him "what's all this?" I asked he looked at me and smirked "well since I only got home like four, five hours ago I haven't spent anytime with you" he said before kissing me it started out romantic and slow but it grew and it quickly became one of then passionate kisses that I loved so much.

He looked at me and smiled and brought me down to his room and we fell into a night of passion…


	13. sequel

AUTOR'S NOTES

OKAY SO GUYS I HAVE DECIDED TO FINISH THIS STORY BUT DON'T WORRY I AM WRITING A SEQUEL SOON

SPOILER _Mei and D'jok's wedding in the next story

Hope you guys can see it when it's out…J

Thanks for your awesome reviews

Hope I have just as many for the continuous story...xxxxxxx

Love

AliceXxXxXxXxXxXx


End file.
